User talk:CocoaZen/archive1
__TOC__ Messages Feel free to leave messages for me on this page. Please leave new topics at the bottom. Forum I think it may be useful. Thoughts?--Rataube 14:44, 22 November 2006 (UTC) I am okay with almost everything, but the articles could be longer. I know most people don't want to type a really long article, but it is a lot cooler for the reader to read a long, indepth article. Resistense is futile... This wiki should absorb all the tiny abandoned literature-related wikis that never took off.--Rataube 20:05, 9 December 2006 (UTC) I started categorizing all the wikias in category:Literature in User:Rataube/Related wikias. Checked all wikias from A to F, and a few more that called my attention. The only two I've listed under "wikis we should absorb" are similar to this one, they comment on books and have been long abandoned. Should we bring this up on the central wikia forum?--Rataube 13:18, 17 December 2006 (UTC) PoV I took the liberty to completely rewrite it. I added a few more things I didn't mention before. Allow me to refute your example of first-person narrations in mistery novels. Most of them are written in past tense (there must be a few in present tense but I don't know any), so you may imply they are narrated after the events took place, probably after the whole case was solved. And yet, they are told as if the narrator didn't know what's going to happen next. He must know, since it has alredy happened. He knows, but he just chooses to adopt the point of view he used to have when he didn't, for the sake of mistery. This is more obvious in Sherlok Holmes' tales. Watson tells us what a specially interesting or difficult case he's about to tell, just before he switches to a limited point of view, as if he not longer knew what he alredy does. BTW, I'm sure I must have some grammar and spelling mistakes. I'll be very thankful if you help me to correct them.--Rataube 13:54, 9 March 2007 (UTC) My page Have you ever read Sherlock Holmes? If you haven't then you have been deprived of your life. (No not really, but still.)--H*bad 03:48, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Bah, Poe totally kicks Conan Doyle's ass.--Rataube 16:40, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Hullo Heya. I think an "unpublished" category would get flooded fast, as much as I'd like to... A "fanfiction" category would also suffer, but not as much... As for my favorite authors, I like D. J. MacHale, Margaret Weis, and Tracy Hickman, the last two of which created the Dragonlance universe. :D Oddlyoko talk 03:45, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Requests Hi, CocoaZen! Do you know where I can request articles at? I would like to request The Giver, by Lois Lowry, and The Little Prince, by Antoine de Saint Exupery. Thanks! Oh, and by the way...the ideas you thought of are great! I'll work on the template on w:c:Symbolism! Swannie 22:00, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :UPDATE: I created a page where people can request articles at. You can find it here. :) Swannie 19:07, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Templates Hello CocoaZen! I tried making the template you thought of on Symbolism, but I can't figure out how to do something. I don't know how to make the template say the article name that it's in. EXAMPLE: The template says- Literawiki has an article on }. ::If it was in the article "Symbolism", I want it to say Literawiki has an article on Symbolism., but I can't figure out how to do that. You can find the template here. Can you please help with this? Thanks a lot! :-) Swannie 18:12, 21 June 2007 (UTC) :CocoaZen--I did what you suggested, and it works! I changed the Symbolism template on Literature, so it links to the Symbolism article. You are right, though, that it must have the same title on each wiki. Let's try to find a different way of doing it. But, for now, it's all right. Thanks for the help! Swannie 23:34, 21 June 2007 (UTC) ::Hi! You and I just had an edit conflict. I'm going to try a variation. -- CocoaZen 23:38, 21 June 2007 (UTC) :::Which one are you going to use? Can I customize "the chosen one" to make it look similar to the Literature template on Symbolism? ~ Swannie 00:22, 22 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Final Template: I changed Template:Symbolism on Literature to look like the Literature template on Symbolism. Are these changes okay? Thanks! :) Swannie 16:05, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :::::Excellent improvements. Thanks! I still want to figure out how to make it take a different, related page name when necessary. Maybe that will need to be a similar, but different template. -- CocoaZen 13:40, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Template:Smile I saw that you used "Template:Smile" in a message to me on my talk page. When you left it, there wasn't a template for that. I just made one! This is it. Just wanted to let you know! Swannie 13:25, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :Sorry I didn't put the licensing info about the image on the page...I'll try to do that now. I got it from Commons. So, yes, we can use it. Swannie 20:31, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Template:Administrator Just wanted to let you know that I made a simple template for admins to put on their user page. It's at Template:Administrator. Swannie 18:12, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Short Stories Hi, CocoaZen! I have a question about short stories on Literature. Am I allowed to submit a short story I have written on here? I was just wondering, because that would be pretty cool. :-) Thanks! Swannie 17:35, 23 June 2007 (UTC) :There's a whole different wiki for that: w:c:Fiction.--Rataube 20:12, 23 June 2007 (UTC) ::Rataube is correct. The Fiction Wikia would be more appropriate. However, at least one other user put some original writing on this wiki. So far, I've left it here. If you'd rather put your story here, I think it would be ok (but Fiction would be better). ::Maybe we should discuss original writing and articles about authors who have not been published by traditional press yet in the Forum (Forum:Unpublished works and authors). ::By posting it in either Wikia, you would be giving others the right to use it. You would still have the copyright. ::If you still want to post it, I think the best thing would be to post it to Fiction, but we could have an article about it here. You could request feedback and suggestions for improvements, if you want to. ::Another potential complication... it may not apply in your case, but any author under 13 years old should not post his or her real name on the wiki. ::-- CocoaZen 22:18, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Deletion of article Hi CocoaZen. I was looking at the on here today, and noticed that someone with the IP has created the article New Casino. He/she is asking for donations to theirself for buying beer. I think you should probably delete this one. Just a little heads-up! Thanks! Swannietalk to me 18:59, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :The matter has been dealt with. CatherineMunroe deleted the article. Swannietalk to me 21:33, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Favicon Hi! Can I make one of the favicons I made the official one for Literawiki? Did you ever get to see them? If you did, which one do you like best? Thanks! Swannietalk to me 22:14, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :I just tried to make the favicon, but apparently only an admin can do this. Swannie 13:38, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Has the favicon appeared on your browser yet? It hasn't appeared on mine, and I see you left the message on my talk page on July 21. I wasn't able to log on over the weekend. I don't know how long it usually takes for the favicon to appear, but it seems to be taking a while. I made a favicon on Wikihorses (my other wiki), and it appeared within a couple hours. I'm not quite sure what's going on. Oh, and thanks for the info about admins! :) Swannie 21:32, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :The favicon shows up for me now. It's been showing up since yesterday. Sorry, I should have told you that then. Is it showing up on yours yet? Swannie 21:13, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Admin rights Hi CocoaZen! I just wanted to let you know that I put a request for adminship in Project:Administrators. Thanks! Swannie 16:40, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks a lot for giving me sysop rights! I appreciate it. Thanks again! Swannie 14:45, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Sidebar Do you still want the sidebar to have the "related wikia" section? If so, which wikis from the WikiNode page should be on there? Would we want the wikis about specific book series and authors listed there, or just ones that are basic literature (like Poetry Wikia, Books Hub, etc.). Also, do you think I should put Novelas on it? Thanks! Swannie 14:50, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Slogan I think we should choose a slogan sometime soon. I've gone through the slogans at Forum:Slogan and some of them are pretty good. Do you think we should put a Sitenotice up asking people to vote, or should the admins just choose one ourselves? Thanks. Swannie 13:57, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :Look under the title bar (@ top of pages)....is that okay? Swannie 15:01, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Affiliate I was wondering if you would become an affiliate of "my" Wiki? It is about a fictional book series. The URL is warriors.wikia.com. If you do, I will link back. Thanks for your time! ~ Eu What I expect I expect nothing except a link on your site, in return for one on mine. Thats all. I thank you for your time, Eu of the Warriors Wikia Doing I am putting a link now, and will write the page when I get a chance. Once again, Thanks! Eu of the Warriors Wikia Copies of WP content #A WP article is a good foundation upon which to build further content. You do not have articles on huge numbers of writers, and wp articles on them have the lists of books written by each of these writers. #Leveraging WP content means that your wikia will appear in search hits in Google. This generates more users for your wikia- folks that can make the WP content retailored for your site. #I would urge you to change your opinion. However, since the contributions of this Bot appear not to be welcome on your wikia, I have halted transfers on your site until I hear that it's activities are welcome. Contact me at Genealogy:User:Phlox. Thanks. :The bot took no offence. I only sent my bot here due to the invitation from Wikia Central to help bulk up the literature wikia. I am not particularly interested in making original content contributions at this time. :I can certainly tell the bot to copy whatever portion of the category structure from Wikipedia that you like. For example, I was planning on copying these cats over: User:PhloxBot/Requested WP content. If that list is not to your liking, feel free to subtract or add to it- including templates and author articles- individually, or by indicating "all articles in category:X". I can get to it in the next few days. The bot can handle import thousands, including any images (eg bookcovers) attached to the article. [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 01:13, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ---------------- ((copied from Phlox's genealogy talk page- some out of time synq )) Sorry. I didn't mean to make you or the Bot feel unwelcome. It's ok to use the articles as seeds -- especially since you've given appropriate credit. And you're right that a richer-content site may attract more contributors. I just meant that it's not ok to consider just copying content as an end point. Too many articles that are just copies will lead those new users to think that's all we have in mind -- copies of existing content. Are you planning to make at least a few original edits? -- CocoaZen 00:23, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::Was it Wikia staff that recommended the use of the Bot? I'm only one admin on the site. If other users or staff want the imports, mine is just one opinion, and I'm ok with being overridden. I think books might be a better focus than authors (again, personal opinion), and I worry that all the links take people away from the Literature Wikia. Also, without any editing, these articles all reflect the Wikipedia style -- NPOV, lots of references, no reviews, recommendations and few comparisons to other authors, so if they are the vast majority of the content, they'll set the tone for prospective contributors, and the Wikia can loose its "flavor". ::On the other hand, we certainly could use more content. :-) ::The categories I was asking for are the Literature Wikia categories -- in this case the "Author" category to help tie it into the existing wiki. Please do finish importing the templates used in the articles so they won't have gaps. Thanks! -- CocoaZen 01:34, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::It was a general request at Wikia Central to help Literature Wikia- yours is the designated one for October. No staff/ mucky muck made any request. Literature wikia is your baby- make the call how you wish. I can do some customization of the WP content as it is moved over. That's what we do at genealogy, and I know the psychology wikia also does bulk copies then works them over for a more technical treatment of the subject. Some templates may not be appropriate for your site- but if you wish, I can copy every one that appears on these pages. :::One customization I could do is to put a template at the intro of the article indicating whatever text you want. This would allow you or future folks modify it or make it go invisible in the future. It might state- this is a general article from Wikipedia on this author. Please help us deepen this article by adding a synopsis of each book, or better, create a new article on that book....blah blah blah. :::Re your question on categories. I don't know anything about Literature wikia's categories. I can move over the literature categories as they appear on WP. Those are the ones listed above. If you want any of those, don't want many, want to add some additional ones, or want some articles- just change the list. User:PhloxBot/Requested WP content :::Let me know if you'd like me to restart the bot. It was doing the wp american author category- approximately 4500 authors in that list. If you'd like to see the list and cull it, here it is: User:PhloxBot\WP article requests :::Leave your response here, and then ping me on genealogy when you are ready to go. Thanks. [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 01:57, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I'll play a bit with what you've done so far, create a template and follow-up with you. I hope some other contributors make some comments too... -- CocoaZen 02:24, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :No hurry. It can be done now, or weeks or months from now. Your choice. Let me know, as I will not be monitoring this wikia. If you have a more elaborate proposal (eg- selective moving of only portions of the article) that might be applicable to other wikias, I will consider spending some time coding something additional. The clearinghouse for proposals is at Genealogy:User:PhloxBot/_Proposals[[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 03:16, 1 November 2007 (UTC) You left this note on PhloxBot proposals: :::We'll work on integrating the content and then figure out what's next. -- CocoaZen 03:23, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Integrating the content? Let's be realistic- the bot uploaded about 200 articles, nearly doubling your size in about 20 minutes. From your change list over the last week I see edits on a total of 3 articles. Let's smell the coffee here- you need more contributors. To get more contributors, you need more traffic. It's Chicken egg- there is no traffic because you have no content. Personally I think you guys are taking careful aim at your foot and blowing it off, but if you don't want to leverage WP, that is up to you. I totally agree that it is pointless if all you are doing is mirroring WP, but look at what Dr Joe is doing over at psych wikia. He labels articles with the psychperspective template that invites visitors to upgrade the copied WP articles. The bot could to the same. Just write up a dang template, and explain the generic spiel on why a WP article on literature sucks. EG- it is NPOV, doesn't go into depth necessary for understanding an author's emerging skills of description, rhythm, and dramatic development- however you guys want to distinguish yourself from WP. You must show why it is better to contribute to literature wikia and not WP article on the same content. Dr. Joe's pitch is that WP will never be accepted as a reliable authority for professionals unless the content is vetted by professionals. And he is absolutely correct. If you can come up with a convincing pitch like his, I am ready to help youdo what he did and move over several thousand literature articles that you can use to establish a pretty big search target for Google. You WILL get traffic. Converting that traffic into contributors is your challenge. If you don't get the traffic you want, I can just as easily remove them all if you give the word. :Your call. [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 04:00, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Warriors I created the page, and filled out my user page. Just wanted to let you know! [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 15:23, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :RJ created a redirect page that redirects Erin Hunter to Cherith Baldry. Could you delete it? [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:17, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::I wanted to delete it because, it redirects to Cherith Baldry, and Erin is three different people. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 22:00, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Thanks for welcoming here. I am glad to know that this Wiki is well alive. I have adopted some Wikis: The Godfather: The Game, The Legend of Zelda and Biology Wiki. I will contribute with whatever I know. My mother language is Spanish but I think my English is good (Nobody has corrected me on my articles... :-) Bye. Davichito Category prolific author should exist. It should exist. Asimov and Stephen King could be included.Davichito 21:44, 2 April 2008 (UTC). The menu on the left The left menu should contain more genres besides Mistery. You could make me admin someday and I could change it. Davichito 23:58, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks for all Thanks. I like to know that my work is appreciated. I am glad to know that I could be an admin. I will keep on collaborating while you are away then. Davichito 00:11, 8 April 2008 (UTC). Hey! No problem! I think that with some work this Wiki could become great. :)Queenlucythevaliant 02:53, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Check the new section Hi. I created a new section on the main page called Featured Articles. It uses a template. This section is commonly found on most Wikias, check Fiction, for instance. I want to know your opinion. I also created a forum for the voting. I think it could motivate users, if they get a featured article, IMHO. I got one on Fiction Wikia and I was very happy. Davichito 00:26, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Busy too Yes, I have been busy at Fiction Wikia, in story WNANT. Davichito 02:17, 23 May 2008 (UTC) New Main Page Design Hey CocoaZen! How's Literawiki going? I've been away from the wikis for a while (busy, busy, busy...), but I recently got "unbusy" and I'm back at the wikis! I saw that someone commented at main page talk about the main page not being appealing to visitors. So, I thought I'd redesign it! Tell me what you think! Thanks. Swannie 19:58, 19 June 2008 (UTC) =) Why thank you. Just haven't had much time lately.(: Queenlucythevaliant 23:24, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome, I haven't really dug into this wiki yet, I guess I'll have to get more active. If you need any help, I can try. Just ask.Mattkenn3 (talk)00:30, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Hey there Thanks for the welcome. Added as much as I could for today. Probably screwed a few things up, as well! Hope to do more work soon. Nawfal 05:12, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Forum:Project 1984 Hey CocoaZen. Could you take a look at this? Thanks! swannie 01:00, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Catgory's Hey CocoaZen, Since you and Swannie are admins I thought I'd ask you both for Permission, for want of a better word, to reorganise the categorys dramatically. What I want to do is/Will-be listed on the Forum, please read it and then give your thoughts, Cheers! — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 12:29, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Vandal? Is this Vandalisation:Junie b jones? I'm not really sure.— RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 18:10, 19 August 2008 (UTC) *The user who put it there once replaced the main page with: "FanFiction is one of the stories ever to last. FanFics allown the writer to write thier own stories." I think maybe a warning is in order, but don't let me sway your judment, I just dont want to sound like a "Block them!!" person, Cheers, — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 19:32, 19 August 2008 (UTC) **Thanks for dealing with this, and for moving the page, cheers — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 09:26, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry, Another one Mon Recueil de poèmes illustrés looks like it might belong on another language wiki. Thanks alot — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 12:15, 20 August 2008 (UTC) * oh also, thanks for deleting the category:Science Fiction Author, when you have a free moment please check Forum:Category's for a list of Categorys that could use deleting, Cheers — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 12:17, 20 August 2008 (UTC) **PS And I will start useing the delete template, honest — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 12:18, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ***Heh, sorry to keep on bothering you Cocoa, but I could use some help, the page Silverstream and Graystripe is a really nice article, but the thing is I don't think it should have its own page, and thats the problem, if it were to be merged with Warrior Cats then it would be a bit to deatailed, I think, if you could lend a Hand that would be great, — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 13:03, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hello Cocoa, Literawikia is now ready for spotlight, save a one things that you or another admin will have to do if we wish to spotlight: *The wiki should have a Welcome template for logged-in users and anonymous-IPs. Every new user should get a welcome on their talk page. Spotlights bring in new contributors, and it's very important that the community welcomes these new users, and helps them to get started. There shouldn't be any red Talk links on Recent changes. This is essential for any wiki that gets spotlighted.Done *The wiki should use the Monaco skin as the default. Done *The wiki should have at least 100 content pages, not counting stubs.Done *The wiki should have a logo.Done *The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content.Done *The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category.Done (note: if there are still three pages in uncategorized pages, thats just beacause its taking a while to refresh so with that done all that remains is for you or another admin to list us at Wikia:Talk:Wikia Spotlights, Thanks eversomuch — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 13:36, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :Sorry about the page move, I tried to undo it straight away, but can't do it over the redirect, i should have mentioned it to you right away, but I'm afraid I'm a little scatterbrained, out of intrest, what did you do to "Drew's" origanal comment? Cheers — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 17:36, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi CocoaZen. Literawiki looks great -- I'll add you to the list! One thing to think about would be adding a nicer image to your front page; for example a first edition cover of your featured book or something of that ilk would be fun. -- Wendy (talk) 18:22, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Cool! We are nominated for Spotlight. I hope everything goes fine and we get it! David 20:57, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :OK. A friend will make a logo for tomorrow. Something like the logo on my wikia, w:c:ficciones. With Shakespeare or Asimov instead of Borges... David 21:24, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Review I wrote a review on The Garden of Forking Paths as you suggested. Tell me what you think of it. P.S.: It is my first review. I have always written just outlines of the stories. David 15:48, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Ads and infoboxs... Hey Cocoa, I recently made a new infobox for books: template:infobox book, however, if not signed in the ad gets in the way of an infobox. I think at wookieepedia they managed to make so as any page with a infobox got a banner ad across the top, and any without, a square box to the right of the article, any chance of getting that here? cheers — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 17:50, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, on another note, we are now spotlighted, rather then just on the waiting list! again thankyou — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 09:27, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Administrative Responsibilities Hello Cocoa, first of all, thanks very much for the nomination! After reading the various admin help pages, I have decided that, provided the community is fine with me being granted sysop rights, I am prepared and happy to take on the responsibilities of an a administrator and I gladly accept the nomination. Again thankyou — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 14:03, 13 November 2008 (UTC) hello cocoazen Hello, I see this wiki article also outlines or very small, a good literature must be complete, thanks.- --Csuarezllosa 18:09, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Should we include pages on Characters? Hi Cocoa, I know you are not really hugely active here now, but your views would be greatly appreciated at: Forum:Should we include pages on Characters?, I suspect you will disagree with me! But I am throughly open to take your comments on board and not bias myself against them, thank you — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 20:10, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hi, CocoaZen, thanks for your advice, but I was not much english so I can help, I'm using google translation is not good, thanks. --Csuarezllosa 16:16, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Administrator Dear, friend, I see every day in Literawiki, I'm prolific, little vandalism I've changed, I want me the privilege of an administrator to control .- Thanks.- --Csuarezllosa 18:42, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Csuarezllosa, 94 edits in here is not prolific that I know of. Hahaha. Davinci - conversar 17:05, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Reviews ok, friend CocoaZen, I like to review all items for best presentation in Literawiki.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 05:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Literature Wikia Oops, , there is a new literature wikia in English, a competition between two of the same language. See ----------------> Literature Wiki.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 00:01, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :CocoaZen, I see a boy of 11 years, do not understand.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 04:35, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Possible copyright violation. Not an article you'd want here Hello again! Perhaps you're still online. Anyway. I have to point out that the new article The Dragon is just a copy of a short story and not an article about it. Since the author, Muriel Sharp, only died in 2006, I'm sure that it's still under copyright everywhere in the world. This is not the kind of thing you want, is it? Fondest regards, Simon Peter Hughes 13:57, December 2, 2010 (UTC) (getting a bit tired because it's 10pm in Taiwan).